1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile electronic devices, and, more particularly, to methods, apparatuses, and articles of manufacture that may be used by a mobile electronic device to access communication channels, which may be used to communicate, for example, with one or more wireless transceivers.
2. Information
In an indoor environment, such as within an office building, shopping mall, indoor stadium, or the like, a wireless transceiver may permit a mobile device to communicate wirelessly with a communications network. To initiate communications between a mobile device and a wireless transceiver, for example, a mobile device may transmit a probe message that may be used to solicit a response from the transceiver. Responsive to receipt of a probe message from a wireless transceiver, a mobile device may transmit parameters to the wireless transceiver, receive an electronic digital map from the wireless transceiver, obtain positioning assistance, and so forth. In many instances, it may be advantageous for the mobile device to maintain a record of the frequency channels in use by the various wireless transceivers that may be in range of the mobile device. Such record-keeping, which may comprise tracking particular frequency channels on which wireless transceivers are actively transmitting, may be useful in ensuring that a wireless transceiver is capable of maintaining communications with the communications network.